Tiger
by Fawx
Summary: Youko decides to give Kazuma a new nickname. Warning: HEAVY slash implications.


Tiger

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Oh, there's Slash.

--

When Kazuma awoke the next morning, he wasn't sure if it was too much booze or too much sex that had caused the hangover. It could have been a combination of both. The importance of which one was a fart in the wind, really—it was just the issue of _what _ he had been drinking and _who _ he had been having sex with.

While the what was not so easily answered, the who happened to be lying face down next to him, reading the Sunday paper and kicking finely shaped legs into the air behind him.

Oh. Yeah. _Yeah._

Youko had _ very _ nice legs. Of course, before he had always speculated... he'd never once seen Youko without clothes on—until now—but they had _seemed_ like they would be very nice legs, which was, of course, all introspection—until now. In fact, he had a very nice view of those legs—and the ass attached to them, not to mention the rest of him. A very nice ass, too, if he was any judge. And if the fuzzy, post-post_-post_ coital memories were any exciting indication, it was a very nice ass _indeed. _The kind of ass that one would probably describe, a decade or so ago, as 'bodacious.' Not that he would ever _say_ the word, especially not int the presence of the owner of the part in question, because Youko may very well have been witty, but he had a terrible sense of humor. So a safer topic would be brought up this morning.

"What did I drink last night?" He asked, disentangling himself from covers that seemed a little too stiff and just a tad stifling. Youko glanced over his shoulder at him and grinned.

"_Everything._" he said, turning another page. "I think you beat every standing human record for demonic alcohol consumption ever, Tiger."

"Uh." He answered, flopping against the bed.

Tiger? Oh, if _that _ didn't trigger something nice, he didn't know what would. Youko had called him 'tiger' last night, too.

"_Hey Tiger..." he purrs, sliding up his body, slow and sweet like honey. His hands are adventurous, and his lips taste warm. Sharp, vulpine teeth graze his lips, his neck, everywhere. He is heavy with the mood, hungry from the drink, willing in impossible ways. His tongue is... is..._

Youko glanced back at him again, his smile coy this time.

"I can smell when you're aroused, Kazuma." He said, his eyes glowing with humor and lust. Kazuma shrugged, and grinned back.

"Do you blame me?" He answered, and Youko laughed. It was his 'Kurama' laugh—nothing nasty or demonic about him there. They smiled at each other a minute, and then the mood was broken. Youko Turned back to his paper, and Kazuma slowly began to rid himself of the headache.

As he guided his energy (such a feat that Yuusuke was always at him to teach, but he never did) he asked suddenly:

"Why Tiger?" Youko, never missing a beat, answered

"Because you drink like one."

It was a lie, of course. Kazuma was hardly ever in the cups, and even this excursion had been a first for him—he was surprised at his own tolerance. He also suspected that the 'everything' he had drank last night had mostly gone into Youko, who had, at the time, still been 'Kurama.'

"Get outta here. You know that's bull." He sad, nudging the fox with a foot. Youko swatted a tail at him, and shrugged.

"Fine. Because you have orange hair."

"Lies. Tell me why."

Youko turned his head slowly, and glared. Kazuma was unimpressed.

"Come on."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I refuse."

"You know you want to tell me."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid."

"How can I know if it's stupid or not if you don't tell me?"

"I..." Youko glared. "If this is how you're going to be the morning after I'm never going to sleep with you again."

"I can only imagine how many people you've said that to. Tell." Kazuma answered, inspecting his fingernails. In reality, he was half terrified that Youko would do one or both of two things: Either leave or rip his dick off. He'd have a pretty good shot at it too, now that he thought about it. Klazuma crossed his legs.

"Piss off." Youko muttered. His cheeks were turning red.

"Since when do you use profanity?"

"Fucking... do you absolutely _have_ to know?"

"Yes."

Youko buried his face in his hands, and Kazuma snickered. He could feel it—Youko was embarrassed. And also, still quite drunk. What had he said last night?

"_We demons, us, we got... TEN TIMES the amount of booze capacity that you humans do." His hands shake as he says it, pouring himself another shot. He'd been drinking heavily for maybe an hour, but the affects were astronomical on his human body. Kazuma notices that, as he speaks, his hair is turning from the bleached red to the bright and wholly natural silver of his demon's body. He seems to be getting taller, too. His voice steadys._

"_Yes, a lot of capacity. Indeed." He downs the next shot and shoves the glass to his friend, staring at him with mirthful eyes. "You wouldn't believe it by just looking at me."_

No, Kazuma didn't believe it at all. Kurama, or Youko, could lie all he wanted, but he was no lush, and he had no tolerance. Either that, or it had been a long time since he had gotten sloshed. Apparently, it had been a long time since he had gotten laid, too. Kazuma didn't want to think about what could have driven him to drink that much.

Youko mumbled something into his hands.

"I didn't quite catch that, sweetheart." Kazuma said. Youko flinched.

"I said, you deaf ass, that I figured since the rest of us have some kind of animal association, you should too." he paused. "Tiger is better than Kitten, anyway."

Kazuma paused. He stared. He attempted, and failed, to rationalize.

"What?"

Youko sighed, and flopped onto his back, giving Kazuma a perfect view.

_Distraction tactic you crafty, sexy bastard!_

_I am going to fuck you so hard once you tell my why I have to have an animal name._

"Well, notice how I am of course a fox."

"Kept Horse."

"You can just hush up about that right now, you jerk. Hiei is associated with a Dragon. Yuusuke's spirit beast is a Phoenix. I didn't want you to feel left out."

"You didn't want me to feel left out?"

"I just said that, yes. And since you like cats, I figured 'Tiger' would be close enough. Because of the hair. You know... Orange." Youko stared him in the eyes, blushed, and looked away.

"God, you are hilarious when you're sloshed." Kazuma said finally. Youko glared and chucked his paper at him. Kazuma knocked the offending news away and crawled over to him.

"Don't be mad; we have to do this more often."

"Fuck that." Youko muttered, stretching. "I'm tired." he glanced slyly at Kazuma, nudging his legs apart ever so slightly.

"The hell you are. Come on, show me that thing with your tongue again." he pleaded.

"...Heh."

--

Your basic PWP?! Done once again with no beta, no idea, and no real effort. I just wanted to have some fun. Can you blame me?

Yeah. I didn't think so. You know they're hot.

For everyone in the world who loves crack pairings.

Drunk Youko is _awesome._

_-Fawx 4/29/2007_


End file.
